pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Arracache
'Arracache '''is a premium plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released alongside the Carcass Caverns: Mountain Edge teaser in Piñata Parties on February 12th, 2015, and is currently available for purchase at $4.99. Arracache fires tubers that have a chance of turning a zombie yellow, indicating that it will drop a reward, which can be either a sprout, silver/gold coin, or a gem with varying chances for each. It does double damage to tombstones and obstacles, and has a chance for a reward from these as well, but the chance of it occurring is a quarter compared to a zombie. The effect doesn't stack multiple times, preventing higher drop rates of rewards. Origins Arracache is based on the arracacha, or Arracacia xanthorrhiza, which is a root vegetable originally from the Andes, somewhat intermediate between the carrot and celery. Its starchy taproot is a popular food item in South America where it is a major commercial crop. Its name is a portmanteau of the aforementioned "arracacha" and "cache", which means a collection of items of the same type stored in a hidden or inaccessible place, which can refer to storing valuable items. The reason it turns zombies yellow is that the yellow cultivar contains substantial amounts of carotenoid pigments, precursors to vitamin A, to the point that excessive consumption of arracachas may cause yellowing of the skin (a condition that is not considered to be harmful). Almanac Entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Arracache momentarily turns zombies it kills into rewards. Special: Obstacles take double damage Arracache sees himself as a rather generous person, as he uses most of the money he makes to help others in need. What he doesn't realize is that his bills are rather high right now, and he's been holding them off since 2009. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Arracache shoots up to 4 giant tubers that hit 4 random zombies onscreen. Each tuber deals 60 normal damage shots to the zombies it hits, and has a 25% chance for each of the four items, guaranteeing a reward, but only if the zombie it hits is killed by the tuber. If there are less than 4 zombies onscreen, the tubers with no targets will go to the strongest zombie out of the onscreen zombies. Obstacles can be targeted, and are damaged by 120 normal damage shots, but have a 100% chance for a silver coin only. Strategies Arracache is a plant that is both offensive and defensive, much like the Pea-Nut, but it sacrifices firepower for a chance for rewards. These can be used to help your defense passively, as you can use the sprouts you obtain in the Zen Garden to get boosted plants, but these plants are always random. The coins and gems can be used for powerups and obtaining gem premiums, although the Arracache is not too reliable for this, as the rate of these dropping is significantly less than the more common items. It has the same toughness as Endurian, and can be placed much farther than most other offensive plants would be placed in certain situations, and thus is very similar to the Pea-Nut in the aspect that you can put slowing plants, such as Cold Snapdragons, that will be protected by Arracache, and slow down zombies that are eating the Arracaches, thus allowing it to protect them for longer, while they shoot zombies. The drop rates vary as seen below: * Silver Coin: 10%", 2.5%' * Gold Coin: 10%", 2.5%' * Sprout: 20%", 5%' * Gem: 5%", 1.25%' "= Zombie '= Obstacle Obstacles are listed below, and * Graves: All types except for Sun and Plant Food tombstones in Dark Ages, and ones created by Tomb Raiser Zombies, which are not affected * Barrels rolled by Barrel Roller Zombies * Ice blocks: Only with zombies inside, plants can't get affected * Octopi: Thrown by Octo Zombie * Backpacks and tents from Imp Porters * Surfboards from Surfer Zombies * Arcade machines from Arcade Zombies * Leberkäse from Leberkäse Zombies Overall, it is like Pea-Nut in many ways, but sacrifices some toughness and damage for the chance for a reward, so either can be used depending on your situation. Gallery WIP Trivia * The tubers cannot damage Jester Zombies or be deflected by them, but can still have the chance to turn the zombie yellow. This also applies to other zombies that can block it's shots, such as Excavator Zombies. * It does not affect the Shield Zombie's shield, but still damages it. Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants